DJO Videos Transcribed
In no particular order, waiter, four whiskeys! Break Something Riker: Multiply seven times four Picard: Find more pussy! Picard: Stab me in heart Laren: I pissed a bee off! Geordie (to Riker): I'll kick your ass and you'll pay me for it.... yeahhhh.... yum yum Picard: If your name's Darrell, what would happen if you fist my ashtrays? Beverley: My first wish is to be stabbing people Troi: The Captain got stabbed on Tuesday Picard: I want a bath full of reindeer and a washing machine full of wolverine faeces. Fuck! I'm moving to Vacuum in Paraguay Geordie: I'm wasted. Ooh watch ya Riker: Shaun? Geordie: I got some pancakes for ya Riker: I raped your father in a red taxi cab Geordie: I'm moving to the hills. Hey what d'ya say we go watch some lesbian antelope films? Riker: Hey, Worfs grandmas on board, fuckin, we could make a big wax paper fuckin elevator, an elevator! Picard: Yawn! Laren: Eat me! Picard: How do I get paid? Riker: Uuuughh Picard: Shutup! Riker: Six pack Geordie: ssssssssss Picard (singing walking off the bridge): ♪Boww de boww de pang de pang digi digi♪. ♫Digi said the boogie...*mumbling* de boogie♫ (Turns to Riker) Oh yes, and order me forty six pandas, NO ICE! Riker: Shit Picard (to Troi): Have I already slept with you? Picard: Why so cranky? I fuck just about anything Troi: MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Riker: Break something! (smashing glass sfx) Geordie (to Riker): I ate a weirdo, and a raced a Jew through the woods. I'm racing a Greek tomorrow Riker: *sighs* Boring shit forming! Picard: Soup, salad, yum yum Riker: We're wasting time. Lets get naked. (to Troi) Wanna take your clothes off? Data: There's no mattress on the floor. Fortunately I happen to have those... kneepads. *♪music playing♫* Break it down. Picard: Who's got opium? Data: I'm a masochist. I got some rubbers I got some pliers, I smoke at least a pound of liquorice. How about you all tell me what you want in your bum, hmm? Riker (to Geordie): Rub my tits? Picard: Oh shit stab me with some bookends, hey Buffy? Troi: Me happy Picard: About what? Troi: Faeces. Um, I want to dance for forty six weeks, have a good Halloween! Picard: ...I want my fish back Troi: *sigh* I fucked your fish Troi: I believe a sasquatch punched you in the face Riker: Wang Laren: Windows fuckin blown, wheres my fuckin cursor. Gotta reboot again! Shit Riker (to Data): Hey USB dick..... Jane *Data punches Riker* Riker: Start shitting your pants Picard: You're boring Riker: Hamsters don't sleep, yup Worf: Errr. Shit. Chewbaccas moving to Canada, and my hair is unmanagable! Picard: Shoot me in the buttocks, I'll pay for it Worf: ... I put something in your tea Picard: .. Run away Riker: I smoked a shitload of freelance apple juice Picard: I shit on a Zamboni Troi: You know what to do when you have a mouse in the house. You push it... down. I don't know why I play so fucking happy, its been a month, since I took a pee, and my hamsters forgetting hockey. Picard: We can dance if you want to. Woman don't you ever shut up? Troi: Beeeeee! When I'm dancing around the dentist, go fuck a woolley samsquanch, ye ho Data (to Worf): How about your grandma, I was watching her go freaky on four McDonalds employees. Worf: She finds them tasty Data: Shes wrestling a boat tomorrow Worf: Hmm, thats my granny! Eat That Thing Tuvok: Listen to me pound away on the bass. I produced it too Janeway: Shoot me in the wrist Seven: Did you fax the dung? Janeway: You're a cricket Seven: I belong in your wooomb Janeway: Chew it! Seven: I have a hankering to chew horses Braxton: Horse... Seven: Better move your fat ass, or else I'll stab you with a pomegranite, uhHH Janeway: Ooh stab me Seven: Uuuaaah JISM! Braxton: STONED! Braxtons assistant: ooohhhhhh Tuvok: I'm a cloud Seven: You know, why don't you give me that........ Tuvok: Wang? Seven: Forty two one I have to shit Janeway: Wheezer Seven: I fucked a panda Janeway: Tweet tweet tweet tweet what's happening Braxton: EAT THAT THING! *random voice*: Nice tits Janeway: Zulu tits Seven: I wish I could punch you in the head.... or the groin Janeway: I'm easy Tuvok: Let her punch you in the face. Thats what I'd do, then we can eat some soup.. hmmm? Seven: Fish beat! OWWW! Hitler Eat pussy cat stool. Mitt flies und gravy!! I have a snails bum I'll beat you up on top of somebodys llama! I'm going to point at you until you get me some roast beef. Und some whiskey I'm going to stab myself here, near my scrotum I'm out of smokes. Imagine a house full of.. King Kongs farts I'm bored of Jews. I like pianos, white pianos! I just wish I had a yellow dress! I love poundcake. Oooh I believe its better than poontang! You, hey you! EAT A SANDBAG! OWW! Go crazy und rape pandas! Time for some dry pussy! Hamburgerism Ssssssss.. oup Have you had the food on the ship? Fries for breakfast, fries at noon. Great barrels of fries, Sally. No muffins or cheerios. You feel like a pomegranate, you get fries. Ain't no soup or salad. Mice Like It The Governator: Hello... my mother is wasted Ugh! I just fucked a cow I Play golf with flipper, watch me punch him in the blowhole You pay for me to dance, I hired a little lesbian with a fantastic prick Why don't you eat a ghost and buy a fucking family There are flowers in my submarine and I'm wearing peach jeans Fuuuuccccckkkk.... Hey prick, AAAaashhoooo woo! I take clothes off for 50 cents So I'm made of jello. You are too stupid to have a cup of grease, and mice like it! I want to fuck a whole family in Michigan, tomatoes laugh Spock's Bored Nimoy: Baby you had half the salad for breakfast and I'm a pretty blue horse bag. I wanna break a bloody frisbee Tuesday. Ever sit up on a horse? Everybody knows I'm a big blue boat. Big blue pants. For breakfast I had hamburger and porridge. Heeehhhhhhhhh. Data: Liberace and Weezer rock. Geordi: Goin' to the baby shower? I'm bringing some purple acid and Peter Pan's nuts. Data: Oh shit, in aerobics you put your head right up my ass. Geordi: I chase antelope. Data: The radio in my wang gets France. Geordi: I really wanna get off of this ship. ABC. I have a gay buffalo. Weighs about five cents. Data: Mmm-mmm-mmm! Geordi: Tissues! Big Grey Ribbon Picard: Welcome to the Enterprise, I'm actually a bit high Mac: It's these, stomach fucking pains that have been making me grumpy, fucking apple juice. Apple juice makes you sick Phillips: Red shirt nice Dutch: Its my god damn uniform! Phillips: ... Come on, lets dance Phillips: The disco funk yourself is pretty good, they got apple pie and cheesecake, fish get in for half price Phillips: Or we can go to the red dot, free apple juice after four AM and the penguins are really horny Dutch: Shoot Steven before we leave Phillips: If a penguin shows you his foreskin.. HUMP HIS FACE Dutch: Why don't you just go fuck an omelette, with an ice cream cone Phillips: GEEEE! Dillon: I'm hammered Dutch: Shirley Dillon: MmmHMM? Dutch: Like my red shirt? Dutch: Maxima.. your hands, are prettier than mine Dillon: And my teeth are a lot whiter Dutch: Squeeze my shoulder Dillon:.. OK! Dutch: Lets go rape us some panda Dillon: Nice stubble, asshole Dutch: My wifes missing a towel Dillon: We robbed your place last week, fucked your dog in the ass, we drank all your champagne and we was fornicating in the kitchen Dutch: hmmmmoose face Dillon: Euclid, my gnome makes the coffee Dutch: Where all the bees at? Dillon: Yeh, light your dick there sugardaddy, kshh, chimney, racist bitch Dillon: Say why don't we get our nails painted? Dutch: I'm fresh out of money.... lets dance Dillon: Dr Seuss leant his amplifier to me Dutch: I'm a vacuum! Phillips: I fisted two hamsters and four gerbils and stuck them up my bum Dillon: I play the bass, most Saturdays Dutch: Lets get a room Mac: How come everyones happy? Dillon: Put on some Zeppelin.. we'll have pretzels Picard: Kind of freaks me out, when everyones, stabbing me Troi: I was the first to have piss fried Romanian fusilli, get two bras and meet me in the firepit Worf: Perhaps after the shift we can share some er.. apple juice Troi: I'm eating Stacey out.... auouauouaougouagouohguhGHGUHGUHUGHGHGOHUGHG Picard: I have a dead sheep on my roof ♪♫ Picard: Slap me in the behind, right near the snakebite Data?: Heh, I made him say slap me in the behind ?: Lets beam down and get some boobies Data: Bh, this planet is all fuckin', Eurasians Picard: I'm not taking that crappy newfie ?: Whats the best thing to say to a cop when he pulls you over? Picard: Spit in my ass, fancy pants. Give you a big grey ribbon if you brush your teeth Data: This is my third fucking reboot. Why is this thing so slow Picard: Ask Christ ?: Fuck a fruitbasket Picard: Screw me ?: Bite me Picard (to Riker): Whats the first thing you're going to do when you get to Risa? Riker: Find hash Picard: Fucking Newfie, for a fuckin helmsman and now I gotta fuckin pee, no fuckin washrooms on this fuckin ship Picard: Newfie! Dress like Elvis, put on some Rammstein, thats an order! Iiiiii hate your phones guts! Fuck a fruit basket Are you raping a panda? Are you ready for syphalis? Pope Fish Cream Leyton: Wookie cum? It's more than sour, it's jism Sisko: Ting Leyton: MMmmmmmmmm ♪DJO♫ Leyton: What am I drinking? *slurping* Sisko: Fish beer, half price.... fiddy proof Worf: Hey guys? I have something to say. I'm a lesbian and I'm happy Sisko: Ting Worf: My name is Chewie Kira: Who's gonna come rabbi fisting? O'Brien: I don't love you anymore Worf: That sucks salmon Kira: That sucks wookie, no wait... that sucks watermelo..... O'Brien: Put a waffle in your orifice! Worf: Hm fuck me I wanna be Amish ♪♫DJO♫♪ Worf: Huge fan ♪ Sunshine of your Love ♫ Dax: Whats this shit? ♫♪♫ ♫♪ ♪♫♪ ♪♫♪ Worf: ...... Fish Cream Worf: Take me to the prom! Dax: Goooo stick a hockey team up your ass O'Brien: You know your always talking about that hockey drummers Dax: Whats wrong with drummers? O'Brien: Piss off! I'm off of this sack of shit! Kira: Eat my toes! Worf: No thanks breaking noises Random voice: Sorrrry! Bashir: Still goin fishin? Dax: Ooh me have a wide forehead! O'Brien: What would you do, if I stuck my cock in the Warp drive? Worf: .. Dance with me? Dax: ♪Bass starts playing♫ SSSssssssss! O'Brien: Worfs a douchebag Worf: We have a fax! Random voice: It's food, what did you order Worf? Worf: Chicken and ribs! Random voice: How many fish heads? Worf: Five fish heads Sisko: So are ya, single? Leyton: I wish I was the Pope and I was bowling for foreskin Sisko: Heeeyyy Sisko: Hey, how about some horseradish Leyton: Geeeeeeeee! Sisko: Hey fool, you and me got some fixing up to do, oh yeah! Fuckin hate this wall, I hate this fuckin white shit. Who do you have to blow to get some GODDAMN FUCKIN WALLPAPER! Sisko: DO YOU HAVE A WRENCH? Leyton: Robots shat on my horoscope Sisko: Ah shit, I be talkin like Mr T! Leyton: I'm so hot, for panda rape Sisko: So am I Leyton: I'm a fulcrum Odo: I got fisted in the washroom, buyYY! Nog: Listen to me talk, it the apple juice you fuckin fed me you mutherfuckin twaaat! Sisko: ....Huhhh? Nog: By the way uh, do you have any grass? Benteen: You know me I have apple juice in my feces Leyton: You've been having sex with a warthog? Benteen: I'm going to the store what do you want? Leyton: Oooh salad with lots of wombats and sheep Benteen: ... Awesome Leyton: Hey I'm gonna fax you something can you guess what it is? Benteen: Apple jui...argghhh! Layton: Yeah! Benteen: I'm mail you a grilled cheese sandwich Sisko: How do you do that? Benteen: ..... Nice tits Turbo Lift Troi: .. I want to see it Riker: Can I fuck you in the nose? Troi: Oh thats dandy but first you have to show me your dick. lift door opens, Data inside Oh damn Riker: ... Dick as in, errrrr? Data: I believe she was talking about your penis Riker: Er actually we were talking about apple juice Data: .. Why do you want a penis in your nose Troi? Troi: Mmmidno... sure is a wonderful day Data: I have a reed instrument in my slacks, why don't you play it for me? ♪Zeppelin♫ Data: Fuck we got Zeppelin, hey maybe the four of us could have ourselves a casual gangbang? Lets do it on the floor before the door opens Data: I have half a pound of coke Riker: No - Troi: Yes (at same time) Riker: .....It's late Troi: Well.. the cocaines cool Riker: Errrrr, well, I already have half a pound of cocaine..... So, maybe you should shut up.. hmm? Data: Hmmmm.. I see. How about you go fuck a fruitbasket. (to Troi) You're a slut! Non Trequitur Geordi: Now, lets have a look at the windy city. It's gon' be cold, and it's gonna be raining apple juice. This is Channel 2. Fear, weather, and news. Riker: Whoop de do, rubbish. Your visor, is a cadillac air filter. I should slap you already Geordi: And thats the weather, shit! Picard?: Sit the fuck down, nonsense Geordi: Apple juice in the clouds Picard: Mmm I'm not afraid of it, I haven't had an apple in weeks Data: Maybe tomorrow we could have, chocolate rain? Big pieces of chocolate rain Picard: Go blow me! Riker: ♪ Baaybbe ♫ Picard: And a frying pan, a cellphone and a pinball machine Geordie: Jesus Christ! Worf: Rape me with some fish hooks Riker: ♫ Across the cities of the plain ♪ AAAAChhhoooo! Picard: *i'm not even going to try transcribing that* Picard: Well, we can force down a nice salad. with some some shaved fish and pineapple sauce. My dad, stabbed me with a hen, for free! Picard: I could really use an apple Geordi: I have an apple for forty cents it's in a tree Picard: Bullshit! *farts *Hmm Geordi: Son of a bitch Data: I hate The Office. Wanna buy my zits? Woow, I'm hungry! Troi: I missed a train Geordi: AAAaaahchoo! Geordi: We'll go over to her house, rape her parents, son of a bitch Geordi: I have a horse named Lucy Picard: Uumm Geordi: Mwahmwahmwahmwah Riker: Apple juice makes me horny where do I get some? Data: I'm not racist, but I don't like, Alaskans voice: Geordi's Alaskan! Geordi: You son of a bitch, no Worf?: Alaskans suck Picard: *Farts* Ah sorry about that I gotta take a shit. Class dismissed, let's go! Tired of Crazy Train Worf: I'll rip you in 40 pieces, scumbag! Picard: JESUS! (Intro) Picard: *hops on way in* Give us a bed! Crusher: Han Solo... Picard: *scream* You and me with a trampoline, I like Zeppelin. ♫♫Hey, mama said the way you move...♫♫ Crusher: Ooo, wee, buzz! Happy, igloo loving peacocks! Shmeeloff and orange, alley oop! Picard: Hot damn! Crusher: Betch! *high pitched scream* Picard: That Sulu, eh? "Iced tea and apple juice is riveting, asshole! You can't trick Spock!" *sigh* I'm tired of Crazy Train. ♫♫Ha ha ha Ha!♫♫ Crusher: Apple juice, what the hell was that? *swallowing noise* Picard: *coughs loogie* What the h...that something! That doesn't make sense. Crusher: *scream* Let's go smoke some weed! C'mere. Picard: Right. *hops on way out* Star Trek - Who Pooed on Your Dad? Kirk: Told you once, not having sex with ya without a safe. Woman: It'll be okay, Chris! Kirk: You're dirty, I don't know you...and who's Chris? Woman: He sells socks. Kirk: Well I guess he sells more than that, huh? Hmmm? A girl like you should be used to rubbers. Woman: I'm afraid it might get lodged in there, or something. I just don't like the feel. I mean, do you use a safe when you masturbate? Kirk: None of your business. Why are you so cranky? Who pooed on your dad? Woman: I had enough of this, bastard sissy crappies! Kirk: Oh, I understand! Woman: If I refuse to marry, I'll be killed. Frankly, I don't know what I'd do without you, but you must remember *growing plane sound washes out the line* 2-8-1-6. So please remember, and thank you. ...are you thirsty? I gotta take a bad whiz. Kirk: No. I'm gonna go...jack off. Woman: Just be careful, because if I end up having fleas, I'll kill you! *goes to leave* Is there anything I can bring you? Kirk: Yes....Scotch and Seven. Don't look at my nuts on the way out. Aht! *Wavy Enterprise flies by to rap sounds* McCoy: Ehh...who farted, Smelly? Scotty: Aye, they say who smelt it, dealt it. Ahck, I hates me own rectum. You go for a wee crap, and then you shit your pants something awful. McCoy: Well, why don't you just... Scotty: Just what, shithead? McCoy: Try...molasses...or fuckin', what the fuck d'you call me? Scotty: What was that, Murphy? McCoy: You're....fruitsy! Uhura: Missah Scott! Scotty: Hmm? Uhura: Open your fuckin' ears! Kirk: *on communicator* 6-2-8-1-4 and be there sharply? Okay? Kirk out. Scotty: We missed the order, and now we're dead. McCoy: Yup...we're fucked. Kirk: *static* Silly, it's the Captain, and I'm calling you from the future, and my GOD you're fat! Scotty: Now Captain... Kirk's Voice: I mean, you're really REALLY fat! I mean like OH MY GOD FAT. You're so huge it's...it's incredible! Scotty: Just how fat are we talking? Kirk's Impersonator: Don't sit on my horse, Mister Scott! Scotty: Captain? That's my last Twinkie, my God! *turns off* You know that disturbs me a wee bit, you know what he's saying isn't very nice. He called me a big fat fucker, I dunnae like that... McCoy: *during previous line* Err...I dunno. Scotty: Computer? Computer: Dah, what? Scotty: I was wondering what you were doing Thursday? Computer: Uhh...I'm busy. I'm combing my hair. Scotty: How's Friday then? Computer: Shitty. Scotty: Wednesday? Computer: Uhh... Scotty: Sunday afternoon? Computer: Umm, I'm....parking. Dah, look, you gotta stop calling me, okay? Scotty: Alright then, sweetie. Computer: Kisses! Scotty: I'm getting my nails done Monday. Are you jealous, dickhead? McCoy: Ehhh... Kirk: Assholes, Mister Spock? Spock: C'mon, let's get some pussy. Oh yeah, I forgot Captain. Bratwurst? Kirk: Hmmm... Spock: Because? Kirk: Ahh...you win. *Fly buzzes until Spock claps* Kirk: Nice catch....fuck. *Guard listens to music outside door. Spock begins humming "London Bridge" with hand on door.* Kirk *thinking*: Had three cups of coffee? *Spock's humming invades guard's mind, hypnotizing him and bringing him to door* Kirk: Dead guys, come here! Red Shirts: Duh ah hahaha! *Guard enters room, Kirk knocks him out. Red Shirts grab guard and haul him off* Red Shirts: Hey hup, hup hup hup hup! At least we're not dead yet. Kirk: Funky! Spock: Fucking A, man. Female Red Shirt: Me love you long time! Kirk: Bullshit! They're pansy cross-dressers. Spock: I'd like you to make a stew, Captain. Kirk: We need...more rabbits. Spock: Anal shackle. Kirk: On Friday night, we'll see if we can't force it in. Spock: *nodding* Mmph! Obama Bites Acid Trek Worf: We have all ingested the LSD, it was in the apple juice. I suggest..... Picard: Freeze! How about we get a chimp... and barbeque some shoes? Worf: I... do not understand Riker: Geordie, see if you can radio Jesus Christ Picard: HmHmHmm I have forty six sisters. Would you shave them? Uhh, maybe a twistit? Maybe I'll be a blue piano, for Easter. Geordie: Oh reeeally. Blue piano fo' sho'.. Asshole! Picard'': takes a deep breath through his nose then farts'' Hmm! Data: You ate half the fuckin tomatoes and half the fuckin fruit punch Geordie: Awww this week, I'm learning about.. piss! Beverley: Yeeah an apple juice kinda looks like...... pee Geordie: I'll give you some apple juice, right in your white ass yeah, (to Troi) you want it to? Fuck what am I saying, its the fuckin.. apple juice Riker: Great, we're all on acid Picard: Suggestions Geordie: How about we listen to fuckin, the Walrus, yeeah. Thats the shit when you're on acid Troi: You're a real bastard Geordie: What you gonna do? You're the one who had sex with me Picard: Apple juice...... what the fuck is that? Data Krupa Worf: Fucking soup's on, lets fucking eat, captain. Picard: Bwaaaaaah! Data: Your soup sucks. Last week I went driving, I went over to Geordi's house, and got some strippers. Riker: Big hairy strippers. Data: Mexican! Riker: Yea, hairy like Troi, Data: Or Worf! Riker: And you shoulda seen... Picard: Shut up, stupid! Data: And then we all went shopping... Picard: Shut up! Data: ...and I bought four more ties, and... Picard: Shut up! Data: ... the bastards didn't tell me it was on sale... Picard: Shut up, lets eat. Riker: Wanna go to my house? Worf: Yeah, lets eat fish. FISH BEAT! Data: You're half the drummer I am. You see my kick, and floor tom quadrupets are very fast. Picard: Data, Krupa! All these fucking drummers on board, the Enterprise should have a fucking handicapped sticker. Data: You're a psychopath. All you ever talk about is Gene Krupa. What about Virgil Donati or Terry Bozzio, or Steve Gadd, or the guy from Dream Theater, or... Picard: I dream of fucking Jeannie! I remember Jeannie, man... haba daba bada! If you see a drummer, anyway, you flash 'em. Got that, Worf? Worf: Flash 'em. Data: So were gonna get a cake, and order a pizza... Worf: ARE THERE GONNA BE ANY GAMES? Picard: Worf, shoot that vessel. (chimes) Data: No, wait, its the good humor ice cream man! (''explosion) ''Oh. Worf: He seems to be pretty happy. Data: Great, why don't you phone Mr. Spock; 'cause I quit! Picard: Whatever. Geordi, I need a horse for my niece, and maybe a whoppie cushion for my aunt, and something. Riker, you know I like your trombone playing, don't you? Riker: That's what you say. Picard: Well, the walls are kinda thin, and its hard to sleep last night... Riker: Sorry about that. Happy in Paraguay Data: Hey you guys, who painted my ass white? A pound of relish and an anchovy would kick ass Picard: Warp me to Halifax Data: Watch me 450 fuckin hard boiled eggs Worf: There are too many penguins eating lunch, shit Data: HUP! How about we have some soup n fried eggs? Worf: Hmmmm Geordi: Whats happening? Worf: ANY GAMES? Geordi: Yeah, whatever, I want some apple juice Riker: Truth about apple juice is it makes me sick Worf: KILL GEORDI! Data: I figure we roast him alive Geordi: My mission, after apple school, is to win the rodeo Picard: Yeah so? Riker: Ninjas... hijacked... my mother. Shoot Steven before we go Picard: Why don't we have some fries? Bup bup check me out I'm obviously made of fish... Abdomen and some dried fish Worf: Happy.. Happy in Paraguay fsfffff horny fish! Picard: Are you for panda rape? Worf: You crazy woman??! Riker: YOU SHUT UP! Worf: How many fish heads? Picard: FIVE! Data: You're crazy Picard: Its time to poo Worf: What do you say we make apple juice.. and fax it to each other? Data: Captain, the French are about to kick my ass Riker: Smell that... my vans in pieces Picard: Don't be a dickhead, sonofabitch Riker: YEEH! Mind if I.. fuck around in your attic? Picard: Give me four glasses of apple juice Geordi: This is a drag Ferengi: Heeeeyyyyyy Geordi: Shit..... go the fuck away.... go away Ferengi: Heeyy Picard: Apple juice! For half price! ..... You and me in Japan, watch me dance Ferengi: OH YEAH .... we want to freak out on you. You have a whole bunch of fish in your bathroom..WHOOU! Picard: I have a sheep, doing roofing, over at my house, come and drop in. We'll put on Zeppelin and eat Cheddar Cheese Ferengi: Why don't you play with Worf's hair? I'm gonna go home, get fuckin high Picard: Jesus is a raisin Ferengi: I need to go pissss soon, real bad Picard: I.. smell, fuck a hologram Data: Want some apple juice? Geordi: I like.. haiku Data: Did you water your airport Jim? Ever scratch yourself until you have a hole in your bag? Geordi: ... Haiku Data: I have a business, installing Styrofoam nuns, fuck a fruit basket